The inventive concept relates to a substrate inspection system, a substrate inspection method and to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the same for quality control purposes. In particular, the inventive concept relates to a system and a method of detecting pattern defects on a substrate and to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the same.
It is necessary to detect manufacturing defects in semiconductor devices so that reliability and process yield of the semiconductor device may be improved. To this end, defects are generally detected by an optical method. However, as the complexity of the process of manufacturing semiconductor devices increases, the patterns and features of the devices become finer and the architecture of the devices becomes more complex, it becomes increasingly difficult to properly detect and classify various types of defects that may occur.